The Origins of CelestialGarbage
This is an unofficial story by CelestialGarbage. This is not a true story. He woke up with a start. The searing sun, the soft, even colored grass, and the cool wind rushing to his face. It was as if he woke up in a forest. He looked up. He did wake up in the forest. He wondered how he got here, and then, he realized that he couldn’t remember anything. That’s when he heard something. It said something. Celestial. That’s all he heard and wondered what it was. This was his name. Wait, how did he know that? Hmmm. Who knew? He tried to stand up, and oddly, he did, that too, normally. He looked around... and he heard the rustling of the bushes. His instant reflexes just told him to ran. And he did. He kept running really, really hard. He just kept running until he felt safe again. Then he slowed down to a walk. Then, he stopped and turned around, just to find a face staring at him. He kept running and running. He was stopped by a figure. Then he turned to another direction, but some one else walked in his way. He turned to another direction, and was blocked once again. “Who are you?”, He said. The figure responded,“We won’t hurt you.” The only direction was back, so he dashed for it. Celestial is your name. Celestial ran and ran and ran. He reached to a glass place of what seemed like a garden. He found a glass door and entered the place. “Hello newcomer, what brings you here?” Celestial looked to find a person watering flowers. “Don’t worry, you are safe as long as you are here. Anyways, what is your name?” Celestial hesitated, then he said, “..........Celestial....... Who are you?” Celestial started to feel a little comfortable with him. “Call me, Imperial Seal.” Imperial Seal said, “Welcome to the green house! It is a natural preserve for plants.” “What is this place?” said Celestial. “I just told you” said Imperial Seal. “No, I meant, where am I? Whatever is outside this greenhouse” Celestial said. “It’s called...The Island” Imperial Seal replied, “Are you new here?” That got Celestial thinking, he just got here and he knew nothing about this place, so he guessed yes. “Yes” was Celestial’s reply. Imperial Seal said, “Then you must train! In order to survive here, then you need to be trained.” And so he did train Celestial just after that moment. When it was evening, Imperial Seal said, “That’s enough for today, now time for a well earned rest. You can sleep downstairs in the bunker on the couch. There is a tv down there, but it doesn’t work, so don’t bother about it.” And so Celestial did find whatever Imperial Seal said upstairs and he tried to make himself comfortable. Celestial dozed off in to the distance. That night, Celestial was awakened by something. He opened one eye to take a peek, and saw Imperial Seal moving the tv to reveal a secret door behind it. Then Imperial pushed four buttons in a pattern to open the door. It opened, and as soon as Imperial went in the room, the door closed. I wonder what that was. What’s behind that door? Thoughts were running through him as he continued back to sleep. The next morning, he got up and started training for the day. When it was break time, Celestial went back downstairs to where he slept last night, and Imperial was gone to do something. So he went, and found some symbols on the floor. Celestial moved the tv, and found the door. The four symbols had buttons with them. Celestial assumed that the symbols had something to do with the code. The four symbols are 一,二,三,四. He decided to start by pressing the button with the one line. He just thought it make sense. And it does makes sense for the next two, two lines, then three. The last one was weird, it was a box with a symbol, but all the other buttons were pressed, this was his final choice. He pressed it and nothing happened at first. Maybe it was just an error, thought Celestial. But then, the door opened, revealing a square of flowers surrounding water. He thought, Is this another puzzle? Well, it was, and there were symbols again, by the flowers. Hmm... something to do with the flowers? Wait! There are twelve months in a year, and there are twelve flowers. How did this get to him? Celestial just did his thing and went to putting in the code that makes sense. He finally did crack the code and heard a thunk. Then wirring, then a click. Celestial heard the door open slowly. He went in there with caution. And then he saw it. It was hanging on the side wall near a computer terminal. ''It’s...it’s amazing. What is this? ''A long sword was hanging there. “This...is a katana.” Celestial froze with a chill on his back. He’s been caught. He turned around to find Imperial smiling at him. “I knew you would try to find what was in here. And no, you are not in trouble. I was the one to put that idea in your head”, Imperial said. Celestial was relieved that this was all planned. Imperial said, “Why not start training with it?” And so did Celestial. Five months later.......... Celestial finally finished his training and was ready to set off to live on his own. “Don’t forget to take the pack that I packed for you, just to give you a start. I hope we meet again sometime Celestial,”said Imperial. Celestial waved back and started his way to finding shelter. “And remember, mercy is greater than vengeance!” called Imperial from a distance as Celestial left. And he was now in the woods, looking for a place to live. He first heard a rustle from the bushes. Celestial took out his katana and searched. He heard a gunshot and he moved. He took out his M39 EMR and looked for threats. And then, the surprise. “Hey” Celestial turned around pointing his gun at the person. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to be friends,” the person said. Celestial kept his gun up. Remembering what Imperial said, Celestial lowered his gun a bit. Then, he put it away. He put his hand out and said, “I’m Celestial.” The person shook Celestial’s hand. “I’m Despey,”said the person. “Nice to meet you,” Celestial said. Despey looked around, very alert, as if he was checking for anyone trying to sneak attack them. He said, “Hey Abstrakt, you can come out now. I see no one for miles.” Celestial looked around confused. And the bushes rustled when another person came out. Celestial assumed that he was Abstrakt. “Hi,” he said. “We just came back from an adventure, and we needed to take some precautions. Some people were chasing us,” Despey said, “Friends?” He put his hand out. Celestial shook it, and that’s how Celestial became friends with Despey, Abstrakt, and a friend to all (Celestial met him later).